Tales of Advertisement
by Cherry-sama
Summary: One day, Lloyd is making a beef and cheese sandwich when he is suddenly attacked by two female kidnappers. Lloyd gets captured and learns that the kidnappers only want him, and the rest of the ToS cast to be in advertisements! Spoilers
1. Chapter 1: Cinnimon Toast Crunch

**Tales of Advertisement**

**Disclaimer: I do _NOT_ own Tales of Symphonia; neither does my sister, SoC. For if we did, we would both be very happy.**

* * *

Cherry-sama: Hi! And welcome to another of my fics!

Sister-of-Cherry-sama (SoC): Again? Man, you write too many fics for your own good.

Cherry-sama: _(ignores SoC)_ Both SoC and I wrote this story here. Only this time I got to publish it!

SoC: Helloooo?

Genis: _(appears)_ She heard you, but she prefers to ignore you.

Cherry-sama: Genis? Who invited you to come into this intro?

Genis: I've got nothing better to do while Raine is observing stupid ruins.

Raine: I heard that!

Genis: Uh-oh…

Yggdrasill: _(random)_ Don't mind these inferior beings, read this pathetic story instead.

SoC: _(mad)_ What did you say…

Yggdrasill: Nothing of your concern.

Cherry-sama: Ignore her Yggy-san! Please read the story!

* * *

It was a rainy evening at the Irving residence. Thunder cracked/clapped as dark and gloomy clouds swirled over Dirk's house. Rain (the wet kind) poured as the tremendous winds swirled trees around and around. This was, as you might have already noticed, the average evil evening.

Now, zooming the camera inside Dirk's house.

Lloyd was standing in the kitchen of Dirk's house (as said many times already), preparing food. He was whistling the main theme from Tales of Symphonia (figures), thoroughly enjoying himself when suddenly the wooden/old door burst open, letting all of the storm's might inside (how unpleasant), revealing two silhouetted figures, looming in the threshold. Lighting crackled in the background as the two figures leapt into the room, knocking very fragile ornaments out of their way as they charged towards a completely frozen and stunned Lloyd. Before he (Lloyd) could ask them who they were and what they wanted, the figures had jumped on him then tied and gagged him. Making Lloyd completely helpless.

"Good work!" exclaimed the elder of the two (apparently female). "I honestly thought he'd put up more of a fight than this!"

"Yeah. That was pretty pathetic, considering he's one of the most powerful in the whole group!" agreed the second (apparently female as well). "Speaking of the group, we just have Sheena, Regal, and Genis left to capture!"

"Okay, I'll handle Genis, he can't be much harder than Raine." The older told the younger, ignoring Lloyd.

"What do you mean! Raine beat me up (that's pretty sad since Raine can only use healing spells. Wait. She can use 'Photon'… And she learns Ray later… NEVERMIND!)!"exclaimed the smaller, rubbing the back of her head gently.

"Whatever, you just handle Sheena, then we'll both get Regal together." told the elder.

"Mmmmm!" Lloyd protested, still bound and gagged.

"Shush!" the younger told Lloyd.

With that, the younger hit Lloyd over the head with a boot (randomly lying on the ground), making Lloyd unconscious.

The smaller of the two dragged the now unconscious Lloyd outside (yes, into the storm) and tossed him Noishe (who was set up like a horse) pulled cart, containing the bound and gagged outlines of Zelos, Kratos, Yggdrasill, Yuan, Presea, Colette and Raine. The elder of the two kidnappers (still inside) scribbled a **note** on a random piece of paper and left it on the kitchen table, and then she followed the other kidnapper out the door. The elder jumped over the railing and onto the cart and flicked Noishe's reigns. Noishe set forward in a happy and joyful prance over the bridge/log of Dirk's house and out of sight.

Meanwhile, back inside the house, Dirk walked down from upstairs.

"Lloyd, you almost finished with our beef and cheese sandwiches?" Dirk asked.

Dirk looked around the deserted room.

"Lloyd?"

Noticing a piece of paper lying on the table, Dirk walked over to the table and picked it up with curiosity. It was from the kidnapers! _(insert dramatic music here)_ As he read over the letter/note, Dirk nodded his head in sympathetic understanding and he pocketed the note. Dirk then went on and ate both his and Lloyd's sandwiches.

* * *

In Meltokyo…

Standing in a large, brightly lit studio stood the ToS cast, looking around, wondering why the heck they were there. The two kidnapers had knocked them all unconscious, untied them, and left them, stranded, in this room. Raine was now pacing back and forth while Sheena was chasing Zelos. Kratos was standing in a random corner (as always) while the rest were just sitting mope-ily around, bored.

Finally, breaking the silence, one of the kidnapers waltzed through a nearby door. The kidnaper was wearing a blue, long sleeve shirt; a scruffy pair of blue jeans; and a clash to her blue outfit, a pair of red, wooden shoes. Her long, blonde hair, fluttered in a slight breeze that came out of nowhere.

"Hiiii!" the kidnaper exclaimed as if she had not just kidnapped the ToS cast.

"What do you want?" Genis asked coldly.

"I just want to apologize for the inconvenience."

"Inconvenience?" Kratos asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, the inconvenience of kidnapping you guys so you can be in our advertisements. " she younger kidnaper explained.

"Wha?" Lloyd asked, very confused.

"Let me explain. You guys have gotten so popular that people from earth have been requesting you to be in regular T.V. advertisements." The younger explained.

"So?" Sheena asked.

"Just wait. So, they sent me and my sister here to convince you to be in advertisements."

"Oh?" Raine asked.

"Yes. We first sent out letters to each of your homes. But the stupid -beep- mailman lost them before they got to your houses. The only one that got through was Yggdrasill's. And what did he do? He ripped it up and through it in the garbage!"

"How do you know I did that?" Yggdrasill asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I searched your garbage because you didn't reply to it."

"…"

"Now. Where was I? Ah, yes. Ahem. Then we sent out Dirk-a-phone messages to all of you. But, our requests took up too much time for it to get to you."

"Go figure." Yuan muttered.

"So we tried talking to you in person. But you were always busy when we came. So, our final resort was kidnapping you. Sorry!" the younger explained, bowing.

"It's okay!" Colette replied, first to respond to her.

"Now, since I'm going to be the director, you might as well get to know my name!" the younger kidnapper exclaimed.

"Director?" Kratos asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yes. Director."

"Aren't you too **young** for that?" Yuan asked.

"Beggars can't be choosers! And my name is Cherria!"

"I'm the Producer." explained the elder, coming through the door.

"Now, in the first advertisement we need Kratos, Colette, and Lloyd to read over these scripts!" Cherria explained as she pulled three scripts out of her pocket.

"Okay!" Colette exclaimed walking over and grabbing the script.

"The rest of you just stand by until we finish this advertisement." Cherria explained.

"Okay!" Zelos exclaimed as he walked over, planning to flirt with Sheena.

* * *

Somewhere behind set, outside the room where we just were…

"Cherria!" Kratos yelled as he ran over to the director.

"Yes?" Cherria asked as she sat down in one of those director chairs.

"I don't think I should say this line here." Kratos told Cherria, pointing to a part of his script.

"The part where Lloyd says: But does he know why kids love Cinnamon Toast Crunch? And you say: Because it's all sparkly like my wings?" Cherria asked.

"Yes. That line."

"What about it?"

"I don't really want to say that…"

"Why?"

"Because it will make look…"

"Stupid? Idiotic?"

"Well… Yes… And if Yuan and Mithos see me saying that then…"

"I understand."

"Hmm?"

"I know what you mean. But we are keeping it the way it is. No matter what!"

"Cherria, we need you on set! We're ready to film!" a random person that will control lighting, told Cherria.

"Okay. Get ready Kratos!" Cherria told Kratos as she walked to the set.

"Hmph. Fine" Kratos muttered to himself.

* * *

On set…

"Okay guys! You remember your lines?" Cherria asked as she sat in her director chair.

"Yep!" Colette responded.

"Okay. LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION! QQUUUUUUIIEEEEETTTTTTTT!" Cherria yelled.

"That's so clichéd from 'I Love Lucy'…" the elder, who just happened to be the cameraman, (named Sister of Cherria or also known as SoC) muttered to herself.

"Cinnamon Toast Crunch: Take 1!" a random person exclaimed.

"Action!" Cherria exclaimed.

"This is Kratos!" Lloyd introduced Kratos to the camera, who was in the background or was he?

Thing was, Kratos wasn't on set.

"CUT! KRATOS WHERE ARE YOU!" Cherria yelled.

"Here." Kratos replied as he came out from his hiding spot.

"Why aren't you on set?" Cherria asked, leaning forwards in her director's chair.

"I—I—…" Kratos stuttered.

"Yes?"

"I got lost…" Kratos **lied**.

"Well, get on set! I'm sure you won't have any trouble finding it now." Cherria told Kratos as she pointed to the set.

"…No…"

"Good. There's the set, now get on it."

"Cinnamon Toast Crunch: Take 2!" the random person exclaimed again.

"Action!" Cherria exclaimed.

"This is Kratos!" Lloyd introduced Kratos to the camera, who was actually there this time.

"He's one of the Cruxis Angels, the four Seraphim!" Colette exclaimed as Kratos walked towards the camera.

"But does he know why kids love Cinnamon Toast Crunch?" Lloyd asked.

"Because…it's all—I can't say it!" Kratos yelled as he tried to say his lines.

"CUT! Kratos! Why can't you say them?" Cherria asked.

"We already talked about this before the filming…" Kratos told Cherria.

"Alright! But this is our last take!" Cherria exclaimed.

"Why?" Colette asked.

"Because the random guy that says 'take: whatever' has a sore throat and his doctor is only allowing him to say three sentences per day!" Cherria explained.

"And this is his last sentence?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes."

"Cinnamon Toast Crunch: Take 3!" the random guy exclaimed.

"Action!"

"This is Kratos!" Lloyd introduced Kratos to the camera.

"He's one of the Cruxis Angels, the four Seraphim!" Colette exclaimed as Kratos walked towards the camera.

"But does he know why kids love Cinnamon Toast Crunch?" Lloyd asked.

Then Kratos came up with an idea. An idea that would make him look cool and the advertisement look bad. He had learned all of the lines by heart, **including** the lines for Lloyd and Colette.

"Because there are Cinnamon Swirls in every bite?" Kratos asked, trying not to laugh.

"Noooo!" Colette told Kratos, saying her line.

"Because there are Cinnamon Swirls in every bite— No… Wait… Kratos is right…" Lloyd paused.

"CUT!" Cherria exclaimed.

As soon as Cherria said 'Cut', Kratos quickly trotted to the room where the rest of the ToS cast were sitting around.

* * *

Cherry-sama: Chapter 1!

Lloyd: You kinda acted harsh in the fic… At least the last bit…

Cherry-sama: I'm just trying to be a little director-ish.

Colette: Okay!

Yggdrasill: Please ignore these inferior being and review for this pointless story.

Cherry-sama: Yggy-sama! _(hugs)_

Yggdrasill: Get off of me!

Cherry-sama: Never! And that is one command I will not obey!

Lloyd: Please review…


	2. Chapter 2: iPods everyone!

**Tales of Advertisement: Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: We (SoC and I) do NOT own Tales of Symphonia or any of the ads mentioned in this fic. But we do own our…our…our something-I-can't-think-of-right-now! Right?**

* * *

Cherry-sama: Hi! And welcome back to Tales of Advertisement!

SoC (Sister-of-Cherry-sama, AKA: SoCs): We'd like to thank all of you that reviewed last chapter.

Cherry-sama: This time our topic is the iPod ad!

Yggdrasill: Read this pathetic story made by these inferior beings.

SoC(s): _(taps foot)_ Excuse me?

Yggdrasill: You're excused.

Cherry-sama: Yggy-sama meant to say 'please read this fic!' And please do!

* * *

It was an average day on the studio. Lloyd and the rest of the ToS cast were in the room where they had all been thrown into last chapter. Kratos, Yuan and Mithos/Yggdrasill were arguing. Everyone else was silent so you could hear the conversation really well.

"But why didn't you do what you were told?" Yuan yelled at Kratos, remembering how mad the authoress was after the last advertisement.

"You would've laughed at me so much, I would've begged for death." Kratos pointed out.

"He's got a point…" Yggdrasill told Yuan while looking at Yuan, pointing at Kratos.

"But now, because of him, we now all have to do an ad where it embarrasses all of us!" Yuan exclaimed.

"Just by idle curiosity, what is the ad?" Raine asked; first to break the silence for the rest of the ToS cast.

"I'm not sure, but Botta will laugh at me for weeks!" Yuan told Raine while imagining a picture of chibi Botta laughing at chibi Yuan.

"It won't be that bad… I think…" Lloyd reassured Yuan.

"Ohhh…sure… I think…" Yuan muttered under his breath.

"Hiii!" Cherria exclaimed as she entered the room, in a better mood than last chapter (I think).

"What are we doing?" Colette asked.

"Sitting around and waiting for me to give the word." Cherria replied, but that's not what Colette meant.

"I think she meant which ad we are doing…" Regal pointed out.

"Ohhh… We are doing the iPod ad!" Cherria exclaimed, pulling out scripts for the ToS cast.

"THE IPOD AD!" everyone (but Kratos and Presea) yelled/gasped.

"What's the iPod ad?" Kratos asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's a good question…" Presea stated.

"If Presea wants to know, I do too!" Genis exclaimed while blushing.

"An iPod is a musical device that people from earth use to listen to their favorite songs when they want to. They can be very expensive." Cherria explained as SoC entered the room.

"FASINATING! I must study and dissect one of these 'iPod s' at once!" Raine yelled in ruin mode (making everyone jump).

"So… What do we have to do for the ad?" Lloyd asked.

"Simple, all you have to do is go to make-up office and let them make you alllll black. Then, you go to wardrobe to see that you must wear an outfit, like your old one, also pure black. Put it on and come to the set, by the way, it's rather hot over there because we broke the air-conditioning this morning. Any questions?" Cherria asked.

Long silence.

"Could you repeat that please?" Colette asked.

"Maybe later…" Lloyd paused.

"I'll go first, we'd better go over one at a time or make-up people will go hysterical…" Sheena volunteered.

"I'll bet…" Zelos muttered.

"Okay Sheena, you go. All of you wait here until I come back to say the next person can come." SoC instructed.

"Whine." Noishe whined.

Everyone looked over to notice Noishe was in the corner. How they didn't notice him before, I have no clue.

"Huh? You want to be in the ad too?" Lloyd asked, understanding Noishe.

"Howl." Noishe confirmed.

"It'll be fine if Noishe joins, in fact, we could use some animal reference." Cherria told Noishe.

"In that case, maybe Corrine could be in as well?" Sheena asked.

"Sure! The more the merrier!" Cherria exclaimed.

"And more crowded…" Yggdrasill added.

* * *

Everyone was almost gone from the room where the ToS cast was kept. The only ones left were Mithos/Yggdrasill, Yuan, and Presea. Zelos had just left the room.

"I wonder what the others look like by now…" Yuan pondered, looking at the door to the room.

"Who knows? Or the bigger matter, who cares? We just have to worry about what **we** will look like!" Yggdrasill told Yuan.

"But still… What if they look better than we do?" Yuan wondered as he looked at the door longer.

"If they do, destroy them!" Yggdrasill exclaimed.

"But what about Cherria? What will she think?" Yuan shuddered thinking of what would happen if Yggdrasill used 'Judgement' on the ToS cast.

"Who cares? Destroy her too!" Yggdrasill exclaimed.

"But what about SoC? What will she—" Yuan started, but he was interrupted.

A loud scream rung through the studio.

"WHAT! I DIDN'T KNOW WE HAD TO DYE OUR HAIR BLACK!" Zelos screamed, apparently petting his hair to protect it from the make-up artists.

Yggdrasill and Yuan became wide eyed. They had to have their hair dyed black? This wasn't in the contract! Wait…they didn't have a contract… Never mind!

"Our hair has to be dyed **black**?" Yuan muttered; eyes widened.

"Nooo… Not my hair!" Yggdrasill mumbled while petting his soft and well cared for hair.

"But I told Martel that I wouldn't dye my hair without her saying so!" Yuan complained.

"O.o You **did**…?" Yggdrasill muttered madly, clenching his teeth, ready to strangle Yuan.

"What will I do…?" Yuan muttered to himself.

"Okay, next please." SoC told the last of the ToS cast as she walked through the door.

"I prefer not to go now…" Presea told the men, speaking for the first time.

"You go." Yuan told Yggdrasill.

"No, **you** go!" Yggdrasill told Yuan.

"You!"

"No, you!"

"How about you settle this with 'rock, paper, scissors'?" SoC suggested, watching the two men.

"Fine!" Yuan told SoC, as he got ready.

"Rock…" Yggdrasill muttered.

"Paper…" Yuan muttered.

"SCISSORS!" they yelled together.

Yggdrasill had rock and Yuan had paper.

"Okay, let's go buster…" SoC told Yggdrasill, frozen in shame and disbelief.

"But…but…" Yggdrasill muttered.

"MOVE!" SoC ordered Yggdrasill, pointing to the door sternly.

When Yggdrasill didn't respond, SoC dragged him out of the room, making sure he couldn't get away.

* * *

When the whole ToS cast was on set (including Presea and Yuan), the camera person got back to the position. It was scorching **hot **on the set, and reacting to the laws of light and energy (science class has taught me too much), the ToS cast (who were completely black except for the whites of their eyes) were boiling compared to the others.

"Hot… So hot… So very hot…" Lloyd muttered as he lay on the floor and sprawled out like a bug about to die.

"Well, look on the bright side! At least we aren't too cold!" Colette exclaimed.

"Now… _-pant, pant-_… Put these on your belts…" Cherria instructed as she gave each of them a white iPod.

"What is we don't have belts?" Yuan asked, who was completely black (except for the eyes).

"Yuan! I told you to take off that cape! You can't wear it!" Cherria told Yuan.

"Why? I'm so used it wearing it!" Yuan complained.

"Look! Either you don't wear it, and live a happy life; or you **do** wear it and I rip it off your back and burn it in the fire!" Cherria listed the options.

"O.o" Yuan looked as he took off his cape.

"That's better."

"People in the ad were wearing roller skates…" SoC pointed out.

"There were?" Cherria asked.

"Yep…" SoC replied.

"Okay… Who should wear the skates…?" Cherria paused, looking at the ToS cast.

Cherria snapped her fingers.

"I got it!" Cherria exclaimed while pulling eight pairs of boots that could fit a dog and a small summon spirit. "Noishe and Corrine will wear them!"

"Howl." Noishe told Cherria.

"If Sheena wants me to, I'll wear them!" Corrine (black, eyes are usually closed so you can't see his eyes) exclaimed.

"Now, I all want you to sing to this song!" Cherria exclaimed as she played the iPod ad music (which I don't know the name of).

While they listened t the music, Cherria pulled out some eye-covering-things-you-put-on-while-you-are-asleep-that-I-don't-know-the-name-of. Cherria pushed the ToS cast onto the stage and put the eye-covering-things-you-put-on-while-you-are-asleep-that-I-don't-know-the-name-of on the ToS cast's eyes.

"This is a dress rehearsal! Dance like you mean it! And SING!" Cherria yelled to the ToS cast, who were now blind, Noishe and Corrine skating all over the place.

The music started.

"Dance!" Cherria commanded.

They all started to dance, in different ways because one couldn't look over to see how the other was dancing. Noishe and Corrine were slipping and sliding all over the place. Kratos was flying around in his black wings and kept on bonking his head the roof. Lloyd was dancing fine until Colette fell on top of him (thus creating a LloydxColette moment). Genis was casting magic with his black kendama until one of his spells hit Raine (the spell just happened to be 'Spread', a water spell…). Sheena was summoning Maxwell while concentrating very hard on Zelos (guess who's attacking Zelos?). Zelos was making perverted dance moves. Regal was making ballroom dancing moves. Yggdrasill was doing all sorts of dance moves that regular humans/half-elves couldn't do (like flying flips). Yuan was doing a dance that made him look like Elvis Presley (O.o). And Presea was just standing there…

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Cherria commanded. "Okay, that was great. Now, we need all the people to just go on at certain times! This is the real thing! Get off the set!"

The ToS cast tried to blindly find they're way to off stage.

"YOU CAN TAKE YOUR EYE-COVERING-THINGS-YOU-PUT-ON-WHILE-YOU-ARE-ASLEEP-THAT-I-DON'T-KNOW-THE-NAME-OF OFF!" Cherria yelled at the stupid ToS cast.

They got off set.

"Now, when I call Yg, Yu, L, C, G, Ra, S, Z, P, Re, or K; I want you to go on set." Cherria instructed.

"What do those stand for?" black Colette asked.

"Your names…" SoC told Colette.

"My voice will later be digitally edited out." Cherria explained.

"We still have the same take guy, so we can only do 3 shots." SoC explained.

"Are we going to get this started or not?" Kratos asked, coal black.

"Yep! Lights! Camera! Action!" Cherria yelled throughout the studio.

"iPod ad, Take: 1…" the random take guy called.

The iPod music started to play and the background started to flash different colours.

"Ra! G! Noishe!" Cherria called out.

Genis, and Raine came on set, pure black (eye-covering-things-you-put-on-while-you-are-asleep-that-I-don't-know-the-name-of on). They danced in a synchronized way (almost like they were using telepathy! Wait… they might have been…). They were doing perfect until pure black Noishe came on set, in roller skates, zooming across the camera, pushing Raine and Genis off stage and making a loud crashing sound off set.

"Cut!" Cherria called out as the music stopped abruptly.

"Maybe Noishe shouldn't wear roller skates…" Lloyd paused after watching this whole scene.

"That was perfect! We'll just edit out the crash part and it will look like it was suppost to be that way!" Cherria exclaimed.

"But—" Genis protested, still dizzy from what happened.

"Get READY! Raine! You can go the make-up artists to help get the black off, and bring Noishe with you!" Cherria commanded.

"Alright." Raine gasped for she was boiling.

Raine left.

"Lights! Cameraaaaaaaa…! Action!" Cherria exclaimed adding in lots of not needed suspense on 'camera'.

"iPod ad, continued, Take: 2." the random guy called.

The iPod music played again. The background became all flashy again.

"Yg! Yu! K!" Cherria called out.

Yggdrasill, Yuan, and Kratos flew (with black wings) on set, wearing iPod s. They had apparently planned out what they would do when they're time came, so they had a better performance than the last performers. Heck! Why am I describing them as if they worked in a circus or something! Anyways…

"Good… Good…" Cherria muttered as she watched with growing approval.

Kratos flew diagonally from the bottom right of the set, to the top left of the set, doing a few spins while he was at it. Yuan did the same only he went from bottom left to top right. Yggdrasill flew in from bottom center and did a glorious pose when he got to top center. Then they flew off the stage.

"P! Re!" Cherria called.

Presea walked on, carrying a large (black) axe. When she got to the center, she started swinging her axe really fast. So fast that it made the authoress dizzy! Well… that's not very hard…

Meanwhile… off set…

"Wow! Presea is good!" Colette exclaimed.

"I know!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Isn't she cute?" Genis asked Lloyd.

Presea swings her axe while exiting. When off set, she can't stop! Presea, in short, crashed into Lloyd, Genis and Colette! Ouch… That would hurt (remember, Presea's swinging an axe!)…

On set…

A loud crash was heard off set.

"Hmmm… What was that…?" SoC paused, looking in that direction.

"Come on! We have to keep going! We're paid for this!" Cherria told SoC, for SoC was the camera-man.

"I know… I know…" SoC muttered under her breath.

"Re! Where are you?" Cherria called out.

"I think he's in the bathroom…" a random person told Cherria.

"Joy… Okay! Who cares about him! S! Z!" Cherria called out.

Sheena and Zelos entered the stage; apparently Sheena was mad at Zelos so she started to do an ancient Mizho dance and whispered just loud enough for someone off set could hear…

"Corrine!" Sheena whispered as her guardian spirit started to get ready to attack.

Corrine made his aim steady… His eyes (his eyes were closed enough so he didn't have to wear the eye-covering-things-you-put-on-while-you-are-asleep-that-I-don't-know-the-name-of) were sharp and steady. You could compare him to a bull at a bullfight, wearing roller skates. All of a sudden, he launched, soaring gracefully, yet secure, towards his victim.

Zelos didn't know what hit him. That is, until he noticed that he was somehow off stage, with a hamster thing on top of him that had three blue tails.

Sheena, on the other hand was dancing in a way that made her look gorgeous. She was doing great until the authoress yelled something.

"CUT! What happened to Zelos? And I didn't call Corrine out!" Cherria nagged.

"I dunno." Sheena lied.

"Whatever, this is our last take!" Cherria announced. "Make it look good!"

"iPod ad, continued, Take: 3…" the random guy called, saying his last sentence for the day.

The iPod music started to play once more. The background became flashy once again.

"C! L!" Cherria called.

Lloyd and Colette entered the set. They were the last to dance. Colette flew up (with black wings) onto Lloyd's shoulders. Lloyd grabbed onto her legs and tried to do a simple twirl.

The word 'tried' suggests they failed. They did.

At the 90 Degreeof the full 360 Degree, Colette started to wobble and made Lloyd fall backwards. Colette turned around to see if he was okay. When she looked down on him, she fell (from air?). When she landed (yes, on Lloyd), she accidentally kissed him. Yes I do mean the lips. Colette then blushed and turned away.

"Cut it! Print it all (with a bit of digital editing)! That was great!" Cherria yelled as she clapped her hands. "All of you get your black make-up off!"

Regal entered the room.

"What I'd miss?" Regal asked, as he rubbed his hands together.

* * *

Cherry-sama: Chapter 2!

Zelos: The black dye won't come out… T.T

Cherry-sama: What? So it's **my** fault?

Zelos: Yes... Well… No…

SoC: Make up your mind.

Yggdrasill: Review for this pathetic excuse for a story!

Cherry-sama: Yggy-sama meant 'please review'!


	3. Chapter 3: Heinz Ketchup

**Tales of Advertisement: Chapter Three (After this chapter, I seriously have no clue what to make an ad of... HELP WANTED!)**

**Disclaimer: Yes, we (SoC and I) do not own Tales of Symphonia, or any of the products we mention here. Yes, this is a boring disclaimer. Yes, I realize that at the beginning of each sentence so far is the word yes. Yes, I know it's annoying. Yes, I don't know I'm stupid. Yes, I know that the last yes was suppost to be a no. Yes, I'll get on with the real fic now.**

* * *

Cherry-sama: Hi! And welcome back to Tales of Advertisement! Or ToA For short!

SoC (Sister-of-Cherry-sama, in intros/endings, she can be called SoCs): Thank you for reviewing last chapter!

Yggdrasill: Read this sad excuse for a chapter on Excuse me? "Sad excuse"? You're the saddest excuse for a living thing that I have ever seen.

Yggdrasill: So? You two are just a couple of inferior beings! Humans!

SoC(s): Yes, we humans are pathetic; I hate being human. However, Cherry-sama and I are better than you are. …Well… I'm not so sure about Cherry-sama, but…

Cherry-sama: HEY! _(beats SoC(s) over the head with shoe made out of **solid wood**! MWAHAHAHA! Erp! Ahem…)_ Please read the chapter! n.n

* * *

Today was like any other day at the ToA studio (well…except for Zelos, the black hair dye wouldn't come out from last chapter). The ToS cast was sitting in the room where they were dumped last chapter…

Let's call that room the ToS quarters.

So, everyone was basically doing nothing except for Genis and Lloyd. Genis was teasing the crap out of Lloyd.

"Ha ha! You kissed the choooosen!" Genis teased as Lloyd blushed quite uncontrollably.

"Sh—shut it!" Lloyd told Genis, but Genis didn't obey.

"Right on the lips too! You kissed Colette on the liiiiiiipppps!" Genis teased more.

"Genis…" Raine started, trying to reason with her younger brother. "It is perfectly alright for a person Lloyd's age to kiss a girl also around his age."

"…" Kratos paused, for he wasn't comfortable with the topic.

"In fact, regular people his age start getting mates, or as humans know them, boy-friends and/or girl-friends. Bf and Gf for short." Raine explained.

"That's not the same for all humans…" Mithos/Yggdrasill teased while looking at Kratos with a smug grin.

"Oh? What do you mean by that?" Lloyd asked.

"Kratos didn't kiss Anna until he was 3987 years—" Yggdrasill started but Kratos interrupted.

"GRAVE!" Kratos yelled, for he was casting a spell on Yggdrasill.

A bunch of sharp, gray rocks punctured Yggdrasill. Ouch… xC

"Oooo! Kratos is embraaaaaasssssed!" Yuan teased, sounding so much like Genis.

"…_-blush-_…" Kratos blushed.

"Don't make fun of Kratos! I'm sure that he doesn't like it!" Colette told Yuan.

"That's the point of teasing." Yuan told Colette.

"But I know what it's like…sorta… I just had my first kiss…so…" Colette started, but she was interrupted.

"O.o That was you're first kiss?" Yuan gasped. "When I was your age, I had already kissed about 867 different girls!"

"Hey! Me too!" Zelos exclaimed.

"Joy… Yuan used to be like Zelos…" Sheena sighed.

"But I didn't sleep with girls, like he does. I only kissed/hugged girls."

"But what about Martel!" Lloyd pointed, sounding very shocked.

"That was before I met Martel." Yuan told Lloyd. "After I met her, I never did any of that stuff anymore."

"Awww… Why'd you stop?" Zelos asked.

"Martel, back then… Well... She was a bit like Sheena…" Yuan paused looking at Sheena.

"O.O… I now respect Martel a **lot** more…" Sheena told Yuan.

"I do too." Cherria paused as she walked through the door of the ToS quarters.

"What ad are we doing next?" Presea asked.

"The Heinz Ketchup ad!" Cherria exclaimed as SoC walked through the door.

"Is that the one with the duck in it?" Lloyd asked.

"Yep!" Cherria exclaimed.

"Yay!" Lloyd exclaimed as a random cookie landed in his mouth.

"Lloyd, you're the little boy. Noishe, you're the duck." SoC explained as she looked at Noishe.

"Hey… I wanted to explain stuff…" Cherria paused, looking up at SoC.

"Whine." Noishe whined.

Everyone looked over to see, Noishe, sitting in the same corner. How come they keep not detecting him? Let's call this corner, the Noishe corner.

"I feel stupid when I don't see Noishe and he's right there…" Raine paused.

"Stupid stupidity…" Yggdrasill (after healing himself from the blow) muttered.

"Kratos, we also need you in the chapter, but you won't have to do something stupid or embarrassing. You just have to sit on a picnic mat." SoC explained.

"Picnic mats… Hmmm…" Kratos hmmed, as usual.

"Lloyd, go to wardrobe and ask for you're outfit. If it doesn't fit, don't wear the costume." Cherria explained.

"Okay! n.n" Lloyd exclaimed, with the cookie still in his mouth.

* * *

"Cherria!" somebody called.

Cherria turned to face Zelos, with black hair.

"Yes?" Cherria asked; his black hair making her think it was Sheena talking.

"Can't you do anything about my hair?" Zelos asked, not thinking that he was mistaken for Sheena at this moment.

"Well… It does look a bit longer than usual… And you look better with it up…" Cherria commented, thinking Zelos was Sheena with her hair down.

"It does?" Zelos asked, not thinking his hair was mistaken for Sheena's.

"Yeah… and why are you wearing that outfit? It looks hideous on you! You should wear something purple." Cherria commented, in deep thought.

"But—" Zelos started.

"But it shouldn't be that ninja outfit…" Cherria paused. "It makes anyone who wear it look like a slut."

"And that's a bad thing?" Zelos asked.

"I would think so." Cherria muttered.

"What should I do?" Zelos asked.

"Don't worry! I fix you up for you!" Cherria exclaimed, patting Zelos on the back.

"Okay… If you say so…" Zelos muttered, unsure what he was getting himself into.

* * *

"Okay! Everyone to the set! And where on earth is Cherria!" SoC yelled, looking around the studio for her sister.

"She told me that she's busy helping Sheena look better. She told me that she wants you to be director." A random person told SoC.

"…Why me?" SoC asked.

"Because you are second in command!"

"Second in command? Why second?"

"Because she is the person who came up with the idea for the fic! And she's also the idea comer-upper for the fic you posted!"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Alright, you be camera man!" SoC ordered, for SoC was usually the camera man.

"What? Why me!"

"Because I can't do it and I'm in charge! Now MOVE!" SoC ordered.

"…Okay…" the random person replied weakly.

"Lights! Camera! ACTION!" SoC called out.

"Ketchup, Take 1." The same take guy called.

Let's call the take guy Bobette.

Lloyd was standing in the grass of a nice park. Lloyd has a small paper cup-like-thing-that-is-square filled with French fries and in a corner was a small puddle of ketchup.

"Bring on Noishe!" SoC commanded.

Noishe (A.K.A.: duck) then trotted on set. Lloyd sees Noishe and throws him a French fry. Noishe eats it.

"Cut! Okay, we have to do another take." SoC told the set.

"What? Why?" Lloyd asked, thinking Noishe didn't do anything wrong.

"Lloyd, Noishe was suppost to dunk the French fry in the ketchup, **then** eat it." Kratos explained.

"He was?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes… So it would seem." Kratos paused.

"Ketchup, Take 2." Bobette called out.

"Action!" SoC called out.

Lloyd was standing in the grass of a nice park. Lloyd has a small paper cup-like-thing-that-is-square filled with French fries and in a corner was a small puddle of ketchup. Noishe then trotted on set. Lloyd sees Noishe and throws him a French fry. Noishe grabs the French fry and holds it in his mouth in a punk like way. You could compare him currently to a gangster with a bent/out-of-shape cigarette in his mouth. He trotted over to Lloyd; ate the French fry in his mouth; ate all the French fries in the small paper cup-like-thing-that-is-square; and licked up all the ketchup! Bad boy (no offence to Noishe lovers, I'm one)!

"CUT! Retake, again! And this has to be done right!" SoC grumbled as she glared at Noishe.

"Whimper…" Noishe whimpered.

"Lights! Camera! ACTION!" SoC yelled.

"Ketchup, Take 3." Bobette called.

Lloyd was standing in the grass of a nice park. Lloyd has a small paper cup-like-thing-that-is-square filled with French fries and in a corner was a small puddle of ketchup. Noishe then trotted on set. Lloyd sees Noishe and throws him a French fry. Noishe holds the French fry in his mouth. Noishe walked over to Lloyd, dipped the French fry in ketchup and ate the French fry. Lloyd is astonished (because Noishe actually did it) and camera turns to show Lloyd running over to Kratos (who was sitting on a Picnic mat). Noishe catches up with Lloyd and steals the whole cup-like-thing-that-is-square.

"Cut! That was PERFECT!" SoC called out.

"Not completely." Kratos told SoC while looking at Noishe, who was eating the last French fries with the last of the ketchup on it.

"Who cares? Cherria won't mind!" SoC (who was going to some extent insane from being director) exclaimed in a way she wouldn't usually do.

"By the way… Where is she?" Lloyd asked.

"She's—" SoC started.

"Right here!" Cherria finished as she walked into the room.

"How does Sheena look?" SoC asked, for she didn't see 'Sheena'.

"Would you like to see?" Cherria asked.

"Sure!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"I would assume that Zelos would enjoy seeing her…" Kratos paused.

"Seeing who?" the **real** Sheena asked as she walked into the room.

"Sheena? How did you—" Cherria started.

"How did I what? Oh… By the way… Zelos has wanted to talk to you about something. He said it was something about his hair colour." Sheena explained.

Cherria gasped, an idea just struck her. A terrible, horrifying idea. You might already know what her idea is.

"Ohhh… Dear…" Cherria gasped.

"What?" Lloyd asked.

"Just wait… I have to test something…" Cherria paused as she inhaled, obviously getting ready to shout across the studio. "ZELOS! COULD YOU COME HERE!"

There was a small pause.

"OKAY!" Zelos replied.

Zelos came into the set, looking like Sheena's clone, only prettier. He had his hair loose, but it was shortened to Sheena length. He was wearing black jeans (black blue jeans) that were a bit tight on him. He was wearing a purple sweater that had a logo that said: 'I love Mizho' on it. He was wearing tight boots that went up to his knees. If Sheena wasn't in the room already, you wouldn't be able to tell who was who.

"Zelos?" Cherria asked.

"Yes?" Zelos replied, his voice another thing you do to tell the difference.

Lloyd, Noishe, Kratos, SoC, Sheena, Cherria, and the rest of the random people on the set stared blankly at Zelos for a few seconds. Then, they all started to laugh like howler monkeys, including Noishe.

"What's so funny?" Zelos asked, not getting the big joke.

"I think you're going to have to stay out of advertisements for a few days." Cherria laughed as she failed to talk regularly, what you just read was a basic translation.

"Pardon?" Zelos asked, not understanding Cherria.

"…Zelos, if you want to find out what we are talking about then look in a mirror." Kratos told Zelos, first to recover from the laughing disease.

A random person held up a mirror. Zelos stared at it for a few seconds.

"Who put this picture of Sheena on this mirror?" Zelos asked, not knowing that the girl was him.

"That isn't a picture of Sheena…" Lloyd paused.

"…Who is it then…?" Zelos asked, starting to get why they are laughing at him.

"The girl's name starts with a 'Z' and ends with a 's'." Sheena instructed.

"And the letters in the middle are are 'elo'…" Cherria explained.

"And if you want to get straight to the point, spell your name." SoC instructed.

Cherria left the room for her own safety.

* * *

Cherry-sama: _(hiding under a random table named Poofly)_ Chapter 3!

Genis: Why are you hiding under that table named Poofly?

Cherry-sama: Because, one: I can fit, and two: I need to.

Genis: Why?

Cherry-sama: Because of a big boo-boo I made…

Genis: What was it?

Zelos: _(other end of the studio, and figured it out)_ CCCCCCCHHHHEEEEERRRRYYYY-SSSSAAAAMMMMAAA!

Cherry-sama: That's why. If you want to see what the boo-boo is, go up to Zelos and asked what happened.

Genis: …Okay…

Yggdrasill: Review while this worthless being still lives.

SoC(s): He **means** _(glares at Yggdrasill)_ 'Please review…'


	4. Chapter 4: Capital One fun!

**Tales of Advertisement: Chapter Four (sorry fro the long awaited update! Writer's block sucks...)**

**Disclaimer: We (SoC and I) do not own Tales of Symphonia (for if we did we would not be writing this fanfic) or anything that is mentioned in this fic.**

* * *

Cherry-sama: Hi! And welcome back to ToA! Tales of Advertisement!

SoC(s): We are deciding this chapter to do the Capital One commercial, idea given to us by Umi Kanshisha.

Cherry-sama: After that we will do an idea SoC came up with on her own!

SoC(s): Any other ideas for advertisements would be highly appreciated.

Cherry-sama: We will try to use all of your ideas!

Yggdrasill: …Have you two even seen the Capital One commercial?

Cherry-sama: _(sweat drops)_ Um…

SoC(s): No.

Yggdrasill: … Are you sure you want to do this?

SoC(s): Since when have you been caring for us?

Cherry-sama: Whatever! Please read the story!

Yggy-sama/SoC(s): _(sighs)_

* * *

It was a rather warm day in the ToS quarters. Everyone was silent except for Zelos, Sheena and Genis. Guess what they were talking about!

"HAHAHA! And I thought it was funny when Colette threw you half way across the city of Meltokyo!" Genis laughed insanely, rolling on the floor.

"I don't think it's that funny!" Sheena protested. "Honestly! How could Cherria mistake Zelos for me! The nerve!"

"But this is twice as funny than when Lloyd tripped on Zelos's foot!" Genis exclaimed, still laughing.

"Shut up, twerp!" Zelos hissed, wearing his normal gear instead of that outfit Cherria picked out.

"But the only thing that is almost as funny as this is when Zelos—" Genis started.

"SHUT UP, BRAT!" Zelos yelled at Genis.

"—Forgot to do his laundry and he—" Genis continued.

Zelos became wide-eyed. Genis wouldn't dare re-tell _that_ story, would he?

"SHUT UP YOU **-beep-** BRAT OR I'LL BEND YOU LIKE A PRETZEL!" Zelos yelled, completely outraged, pulling out his sword.

Genis closed his mouth.

'Creak…' the door to the ToS quarters creaked open, showing a red shoe.

Zelos then spontaneously appeared at the door and shredded the shoe to a billion pieces with his sword.

"Whew!" Cherria sighed.

Everyone looked to see that the shoe wasn't on Cherria's foot.

"I'm glad I used my shoe as a decoy… I had a feeling that would happen… Looks like I need a new shoe…" Cherria paused, while looking at her shoeless foot.

"Stupid **-beep-**…" Zelos muttered under his breath. "It was bad enough when my hair was just black… But now this?"

"What are we doing this time?" Kratos asked.

"Most of you are sitting around, doing nothing, Zelos is swearing under his breath, Sheena is looking horrified at my shoe, and Genis is shaking in the Noishe corner." Cherria told the ToS cast.

"I wasn't looking horrified at your shoe…" Sheena pointed out.

"Oh… Who was then?" Cherria asked, hopping into the room, holding one foot above the ground.

"I-I-I was…" Genis trembled, looking at Cherria's shoe in horror because that could have been him.

"Alrighty! Since that's settled, who wants to know what advertisement we're doing?" Cherria asked, holding her shoeless foot above the ground.

"Kratos already asked which one we were doing…" Raine pointed out.

"No, he asked 'what are we doing this time'!" Cherria pointed out.

"Whatever. He meant to ask what advertisement we are doing." Lloyd pointed out.

"We are doing that Capital One ad!" Cherria exclaimed.

"THE CAPITAL ONE AD!" The ToS cast – Genis – Presea - Kratos exclaimed.

"What's the Capital One ad?" Presea asked.

"I'd like to know that too, but we can't have it all! Right?" Cherria exclaimed.

"You haven't even seen that advertisement we're doing?" Kratos asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No." SoC told Kratos as she entered the room.

"But we'll base the dialogue on the review we got!" Cherria exclaimed heroically, not sure how she did it herself.

Cherria + ToS cast looked very confused about something (I think it has something to do with cheese).

"Heroically?" Yuan asked.

"I've got to have a talk with the narrator…" Cherria whispered to herself as she wished that I would stop saying all these off topic details.

"It would seem so…" Regal paused, as he looked upwards and saw SKULL KID! DUN NU!

"What the heck is with the Skull Kid part?" Yggdrasill asked.

The authoress whistled innocently. Looks like someone has been playing too much Majora's Mask…

"I have not!" Cherria protested, even though I'm right. "And you're not right! I've been watching SoC play Majora's Mask! I haven't playing in quite a while!"

Same difference.

The ToS cast looked confused.

"It's the same with all video games…" SoC sweat dropped. "She watched me play Tales of Symphonia, Super Mario Sunshine, Legend of Zelda and lots of others before actually playing herself…"

"It helps me learn what to do in the game!" Cherria exclaimed, who was clearly insane. "And I'm not insane!"

"I agree with the narrator…" Sheena sighed. "You are clearly insane…"

"Why?" Cherria asked.

"Whine." Noishe cried out.

The ToS cast looked over and there Noishe was, in his Noishe corner. But appearing just now was just plain random.

"That's why…" Sheena told Cherria.

"What?" Cherria asked, clearly being too stupid to know what Sheena meant.

"Since when has he been here?" Colette asked.

"I'm not sure but I noticed him first!" Genis exclaimed (clearly recovered from Zelos's threat) for he was in the Noishe corner, whimpering, seconds before.

"Right…" Lloyd paused.

"Whatever, Mithos and Lloyd are in this ad. Come over and get your scripts." SoC told Yggdrasill and Lloyd.

"'Kay." Lloyd muttered.

* * *

Somewhere in between the ToS quarters and the set…

"Is someone there?" Cherria asked as she walked down a narrow hallway, feeling as if someone is watching her.

You act as if the person is just going to just randomly jump up and say 'Yep! I'm here and I'm trying to kill you!'

"Whoever is watching me wants to kill me?" Cherria asked, not knowing how right she was.

Meanwhile… Hiding behind a random door…

"You know Zelos, this outfit isn't really that bad!" Sheena exclaimed while looking at the outfit Cherria made Zelos put on.

"Shush! She might hear you!" Zelos hissed.

"Maybe I should wear it sometime…" Sheena pondered as she pressed the outfit to her body to see if it would fit her. "Say Zelos…"

"What?" Zelos hissed, for he was in a very bad mood this chapter.

"Can I keep this outfit?" Sheena asked.

"Fine! What would I use it for?" Zelos asked.

"Good question…" Sheena pondered.

Back to our favorite victim…

"Hmm…" Cherria pondered apparently in deep thought. "Should I go forwards or backwards…?"

Cherria snapped her fingers! She knew which way she could go! The she spontaneously melted and her mush evaporated into the wall!

"What the heck?" Sheena asked, coming out of her hiding spot.

"Where is she?" Zelos snapped.

"Right here." Cherria told Zelos and Sheena, randomly behind them.

"?"

"?"

"I _am_ the authoress! That means I can do whatever I want!" Cherria snickered. "Including crawling along the walls until I found you!"

"**-beep-**" Zelos swore.

"AND DON'T YOU DARE SWEAR OR I'LL SHAVE YOUR HEAD BALD IN YOUR SLEEP!" Cherria yelled, being a person who hasn't sworn once this year.

Interesting…

"Now! You two go back to the ToS quarters or else you guys will be embarrassed in the next ad!" Cherria snapped.

* * *

On set…

"Okay… I'm here. Now we can start filming." Cherria smirked.

"Get ready!" SoC, the camera man, yelled.

"LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION!" Cherria yelled.

"Capital, Take 1." Bobette yelled.

Lloyd was walking along when all of a sudden, Yggdrasill appeared in front of him!

"Boo!" Yggdrasill exclaimed.

"Eek!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"CUT! FROM THE TOP!" Cherria yelled.

"Capital, Take 2." Bobette yelled.

"ACTION!"

Lloyd was walking along when all of a sudden, Yggdrasill appeared in front of him!

"Stop right there, mortal!" Yggdrasill exclaimed.

"Never!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Alright, then I shall kill you!" Yggdrasill exclaimed.

"No you won't!" Lloyd exclaimed, holding up a Capital One Credit Card!

Yggdrasill paused.

"Screw the card!" Yggdrasill exclaimed casting Holy Lance on Lloyd.

"CUT! FROM THE TOP! AND GET THE MEDICAL TEAM IN HERE!" Cherria yelled.

The medical team came in, repaired Lloyd then left. All in front of the camera. The process took two hours. That would be good blackmail…

"ACTION!"

Lloyd was walking along when all of a sudden, Yggdrasill appeared in front of him!

"Stop right there, mortal!" Yggdrasill exclaimed.

"Never!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Alright, then I shall kill you!" Yggdrasill exclaimed.

"No you won't!" Lloyd exclaimed, holding up a Capital One Credit Card!

Yggdrasill paused.

"A Capital One Credit Card? NOOOO! We shall meet again, inferior being!" Yggdrasill exclaimed while throwing a Deku Nut and instantly vanishing.

"Huh?" Lloyd paused.

"CUT! PRINT IT!" Cherria exclaimed, for this time was less painful than last time.

"Deku Nut?" Lloyd asked.

Like I said, someone has been playing too much Majora's Mask…

* * *

Cherry-sama: Chapter 4!

SoC(s): Has it ever occurred to you that Raine could just heal Zelos's hair?

Cherry-sama: Heh heh heh… Whoops…

Zelos: Cherry blood shall be spilled soon…

Cherry-sama: Don't you mean Cherry juice?

Zelos: No… I mean BLOOD!

Yggdrasill: Will Cherry-sama be murdered next chapter? Will Zelos's hair be avenged? Will Cherry-sama speak fast enough to tell Zelos about the cure for his hair? Find out in the next pathetic chapter!


	5. Chapter 5: The Unknown Car Ad

**Tales of Advertisement: Chapter Five (again, sorry for the long update… Me is so lazy…) xP**

**Disclaimer: We (SoC and I) do not own Tales of Symphonia. But if we did, than the world would crumble due to my randomness.**

* * *

Cherry-sama: Hi! And welcome back to ToA! Tales of— 

Yggdrasill: Let me guess, 'Advertisement'.

Cherry-sama: Umm… Yeah…

Yggdrasill: You mortals are so predictable…

SoC (sister of Cherry-sama): _(appears randomly and bonks Yggdrasill on the head with Nachi)_

Nachi: Owww…

Cherry-sama: O.o

Yggdrasill: Never saw that coming…

Nachi: Why me?

SoC: Because one, I don't like you. And two, because Cherry-sama has recently typing up a Dream Saga fanfic.

Cherry-sama: _(whistles)_

Yggdrasill: Please read the sad story before I get my handsome body bruised.

SoC: Handsome? HA! _(bonks them on the head again, thus killing them both)_

* * *

It was another one of those days at the ToS quarters. A simple regular day. But, because nothing ever happens twice in the ToS quarters, you do not know the definition of regular. 

On that note, it was not a regular day. It was anything but regular. You see, Zelos was sharpening his sword. That's regular? Well listen to this! Zelos was muttering insane profanity while doing so. I think he was muttering something about Curry-slam. I wonder what Curry-slam is…

Anyways, Zelos was in the corner, sharpening his sword, Lloyd was learning how to play poker from Regal and the rest of the ToS cast were talking.

"I wonder when Cherria will do the next ad…" Sheena muttered.

"Who knows?" Raine asked.

"Whatever, I have a feeling that you and Zelos are in it." Genis told Sheena.

"Oh darn it…" Sheena muttered. "Me in an ad with Zelos? That can't be good…"

"I wonder what Zelos thinks…" Presea muttered, looking over at the emo/evil looking redhead…er…black head.

"Zelos? Would you like to be in the next ad?" Colette asked.

"…I don't f(star)(star)(star)ing care…" Zelos hissed.

Cherria then entered the room and yelled:

"IF YOU KEEP THAT UP, I WON'T TELL YOU HOW I PLAN TO MAKE YOUR HAIR NORMAL AGAIN!" Cherria yelled.

Zelos stopped sharpening his sword. In fact, he dropped it so it punctured his leg. Zelos withstood a yell, got up, and limped over to the other end of the room to talk to Cherria.

"OwO You thought of a way to bring my hair back to normal?" Zelos asked with a sparkle in his eye, even though he was bleeding all over the floor.

"Yep…" Cherria paused, not looking Zelos in the eye but looking at his leg that seriously needed medical attention.

"So what do I need to do?" Zelos asked.

"We need to have Raine cast 'Resurrection' on your hair and 'Healing Circle' on your leg." Cherria told the bleeding redhead/blackhead.

Zelos limped from Cherria to Raine.

"Please?" Zelos asked Raine with big puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Raine sighed. "RESURRECTION!"

Zelos's hair turned red again. And it also grew back to it's normal length. Instead of thanking Raine, Zelos limped over to Cherria and kissed her.

"WHY YOU—HOW DARE YOU! YOU TSUKUYOMI WANNA BE!" Cherria hissed, using a bad insult that again referring to Dream Saga.

"O.o" everyone looked as Raine cast 'Healing Circle' on Zelos's leg.

"Tsukuyomi is the villain of Dream Saga. He's really ugly and is obsessed with ruling the world he already owns." SoC explained as she entered the room.

"…I see…" Kratos paused.

"That sounds familiar…" Yuan paused looking at Yggdrasill.

"…What?" Yggdrasill asked.

"THANK YOU CHERRIA!" Zelos exclaimed, while hugging the insane authoress.

"It was SoC's idea…" Cherria grumbled.

SoC grabbed the nearest object within reach. It was a plastic fork. A very sharp one at that.

"BUGGER OFF!" SoC hissed for she didn't want to be kissed, being wiser than her younger sibling, which was understandable since SoC was older and wiser.

"Whine." Noishe whined.

Everyone looked over at the Noishe corner, but Noishe wasn't there! O.o

"Where's Noishe?" Colette asked.

"Over here!" Lloyd called out.

Everyone looked at Regal and Lloyd's poker game. Noishe had gotten bored while waiting for his cue so he decided that being entertained was cooler than saying whine in a random corner so he started to play poker.

"…Anyways, today we're advertising a car brand." SoC told the ToS cast.

"And Sheena and Zelos are the stars!" Cherria exclaimed.

"…Why?" Sheena asked.

"Because you tried to kill me last chapter!" Cherria exclaimed.

"What car brand is it?" Raine asked.

"…Erm…" Cherria paused. "I actually haven't watched the ad, but SoC has!"

Everyone turned to SoC.

"…I forgot…" SoC paused.

"How will we do a car ad if we don't even have one single car?" Genis asked.

"Simple! We asked Regal's company—oh what was it again…" Cherria paused. "La Senza, lingerie?"

Everyone looked shocked. Lloyd dropped his hand, thus showing everyone his cards; Colette tripped; Genis covered his ears; Raine looked 'dot, dot, dot'-ish; Sheena's eyes widened; Zelos had hearts in his eyes; Presea looked normal; Regal gasped; Kratos's jaw dropped; Yuan hid inside his cloak; Yggdrasill hissed; and SoC burst out laughing, resulting in her dropping to the floor, clutching her sides.

"Do not refer to that in my presents!" Yggdrasill hissed.

"I can tell you that my company is not a lingerie…" Regal told Cherria.

"Whatever. His company stole the rhieard design from the main government and used that to make a car!"

"Out of a rhieard?" Yuan asked.

"Yep." SoC replied.

"…Stole from the main government…?" Yggdrasill muttered before it clicked to him. "Hey! YOU STOLE FROM CRUXIS?"

"Whatever. Here are your scripts." SoC told Zelos and Sheena, handing them a piece of paper, being the shortest one yet. "We're filming in an hour. Be ready."

"Okay." Sheena replied.

* * *

"Cherria!" Sheena called out. 

Cherria turned around, down the hallway was Sheena, already…ready for filming.

"Yes?" Cherria asked.

"It says here in the script that I have to write my Dirk-a-phone number on the windshield…" Sheena paused, pointing to a line on the script.

"Yeah. I know."

"Thing is, Zelos doesn't know my number yet. If I give it to him now then…" Sheena trailed off.

"I understand."

"Really?"

"Yep. But we must stick to the script. We can't change it now."

"…Can I put your Dirk-a-phone number instead?"

"No."

* * *

On set… 

"Okay guys! We need to get started!" Cherria exclaimed.

"Unknown, Take 1." Bobette called out.

"LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION!" Cherria called out.

Zelos drove the…car down the road. A red light then stopped him. While waiting for the light to change green again, he looked at all the pedestrians. All of them were those people at the Human Ranches… Rather colourless if you ask me. Then, Sheena walked onto the street, posture nice and straight (unlike the other people).

Sheena looked at Zelos's car. She walked over to it and started to write some numbers on the windshield in lipstick she randomly had. Sheena thought that she might be able to do this on the first take when Zelos said:

"Could you bend down a little lower? I can't get a clear view down your shirt." Zelos told Sheena.

Sheena froze, paused for a minute, then stood upright and threw the lipstick at Zelos's head. After that, bringing her fists down on the hood of the car, thus making two large dents.

"PERVERT!" Sheena hissed as she stamped off set.

"CUTTTTT!" Cherria called out before turning to Zelos. "ZELOS! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SAY _THAT_? WE COULD HAVE USED THAT TAKE AS THE FINAL ONE!"

"But I couldn't see…" Zelos trailed off.

"Whatever." Cherria muttered grumpily. "LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION!"

"Unknown, Take 2." Bobette called out.

"Action!" Cherria exclaimed, thus repeating herself.

Zelos drove down the road, got stopped at the red light and waited as the pedestrians crossed. One of them being Sheena, who was very noticeable since she was the only one not wearing a brown potato sack.

Sheena, still very mad at Zelos, started to write, not numbers, but words. Two words.

'F(star)(star)(star) YOU!' Sheena wrote on the window.

Everyone acted normal as they glanced over at the window. Then they took a double take. Everyone on set dropped their jaws. Sheena, being very pleased with herself, sauntered off set happily, with a big smile on her face. Zelos, knowing that what was written had been addressed to him, quickly pressed the window-washing button.

"…We definatly can't use that one…" SoC muttered.

"…Cut?" Cherria asked, still shocked from what she had seen.

Soon, all the people on set recovered and Zelos soon forgot the whole thing.

"LIGHTS! CAMERA!" Cherria called out.

"Unknown, Take 3." Bobette yelled, doing his last sentence for the day.

"ACTION!" Cherria called out.

Zelos drove the car. Zelos stopped at the red light. Sheena walked across the road.

And then tripped right in front of Zelos's car.

'SPLAT!'

"…Sheena?" Zelos asked, looking over at the pretty girl as best as he could.

"MEDIC!" Cherria called out. "CUT!"

"…Great. That one was too stupid to use… Looks like we'll end up using the swearing one after all…" SoC muttered from behind the camera.

* * *

Cherry-sama: Chapter five! 

Yggdrasill: La Senza?

Cherry-sama: Well, SoC and I were discussing this chapter in a mall and SoC was referring to Regal's company. She had the name on the end of her tongue and looked behind her. There was a La Senza, lingerie behind her. She turned back and she repeated what she had seen without thinking. Thus resulting in both of us laughing our heads off.

SoC: -.-

Yggdrasill: Too much information! Please review before I puke…


End file.
